minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Userboxes/Sandbox
This is an area where Userboxes get approval. Userbox Guidelines *Userboxes must relate to Minecraft or Minecraft Wiki. *Colors should match properly with the image *All userboxes need to be approved by an administrator before they can be added to the approved list. *Images in a userbox should be AT LEAST 55px (with a few exceptions, depending on the aspect ratio of the image). *Font must be readable, but not too big. *The userbox should be similar in size to those already on the approved list. *List of colors Requests QuickWhitt7 (talk) * This user likes to build. (Approved) * This user likes to explore. (Approved) * This user likes to fight. (Approved) * This user likes to mine. (Approved) * This user prefers multiplayer over singleplayer. (Approved, reworded as "This user prefers multiplayer game mode.") * This user prefers singleplayer over multiplayer. (Approved, reworded as "This user prefers single player game mode.") * This user loves singleplayer and multiplayer equally. (Approved, reworded as "This user plays both single player and multiplayer game modes.") * This user loves Desert biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is desert!") * This user loves Plains biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is plains!") * This user loves Swamp biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is swamp!") * This user loves Jungle biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is jungle!") * This user loves Snow biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is snow!") * This user loves Extreme Hills biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is extreme hills!") * This user loves Ocean biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is ocean!") * This user loves Mushroom biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is mushroom island!") * This user loves Mesa biomes. (Approved, reworded as "This user's favorite biome is mesa!") :Hi QuickWhitt7, I've gone through your list of requests and approved most of them (see above). Some have been re-worded a bit, and we could maybe modify the existing "loveforest" userbox, to make it similar to these new biome-specific ones. The five requests that I denied, were because that information could easily be written in text on a userpage, and userboxes like those don't really tell people anything about the user's playstyle and overall in-game experience. Sitb (talk) 14:54, October 6, 2017 (UTC) IsaiahScribblenauts *This user owns Minecraft for the Nintendo Switch (Approved) :Approved! -Sitb (talk) 14:54, October 6, 2017 (UTC) ROBLOXNoob246 *This user loves Rana so much, that they want her to be added in the next update. For Approval Ahmad15 *I'm not sure how I feel about having userboxes which simply proclaim a user's favorite item or block. There are just so, so many items in the game that approving one userbox of this type would create an obligation for us to approve a userbox for every single item or block in Minecraft, if they are ever requested. This could drastically inflate the userbox list, drowning out userboxes which provide more meaningful info, ones that users are more likely to use on their profile pages. The userboxes have worked well thus far in being able to highlight general, fun facts about a user's play-style and experience. If a user were to simply list all of his/her favorite items, blocks etc on their profile page, it would be more indicative of what we would most likely find in their inventory, rather than the type of player they are. That being said, I can think of a more suitable way in which we could incorporate some types of items into userboxes. We could, for example, have one stating something along the lines of "This user's weapon of choice is ______". This would not necessarily be simply listing the player's favorite item, but rather their style of combat. -Sitb (talk) 16:31, July 19, 2016 (UTC) TheHackerZero CandD :The text is to large, fix that please. Sharple Talk/ 18:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) MachkovichMonster777 Latias1290 BlackSheep199